Living The Life
by superstarbaby16
Summary: A baby was found on their doorstep. Not everyone was home. So when they came Esme was the first to recover from shock. "Where did you find the baby?" They wanted to know "The doorstep" But of Course "Who's is it" Carlisle had to speak the truth. "Mine."
1. Chapter 1

Living The LifeChapter One

**Edward's POV**

Ding-dong! I heard the doorbell but didn't budge I was in the middle of writing another piece on my piano. I waited but didn't hear any footsteps. I involuntarily groaned. I stood up and raced down the stairs. I was mad. Now I would need to finish my piano piece later on in the day. I yanked the door open but didn't see anyone. Was this some sort of joke?

That's when I heard a small cry…a baby's cry. I looked down and in fact there was a human baby at the doorstep. I stumbled backwards. The smell hit me like a force wave or something. I held my breath.

"Carlisle!" I roared. I was furious now. Who would bring a _human_ baby here? Luckily the whole family with the exception of Carlisle and I were on a hunting trip. The unlucky part was they were coming back tonight.

Carlisle dashed down the stairs. He must have heard the panic in my voice. "What's…" He paused and looked down. Shock crossed his face. I looked down at the baby. She must have been at least 9 months. An envelope was attached to her blue, white and yellow striped blanket.

The baby had a growing patch of dark curly brown hair at the top of her head. I couldn't make out her eye color all that great cause of the tears in her eyes but I was assuming they were a chocolate brown. She was a very pretty baby that's for sure.

Carlisle was still in shock. The baby was now hiccupping whining and trying to stretch itself out. By the way the trees were blowing I was guessing it was cold. I tried to keep my breath held. It always felt so strange when I held it. It made me feel more of the monster I was then I pleased.

I grabbed the carrier's handle bar and carried it into the living room. Its cheeks were rosy red. Tears now silently flowing down its cheeks. I cursed and ran upstairs, finding a nice comforter that I was sure would warm her up.

I ran back to the living room and carefully picked the thing up. I needed to be very careful with her not only was she a human. She was a fragile one too. I wrapped the blanket around her numerous times. I had to make sure she was warm.

I stepped back to get Carlisle when I stepped on something. Looking down I realized it was the note that had been attached to the baby's blanket. I ran into the entrance and Carlisle was on the step staring at nothing in particular.

I slipped the note into his hand and he flinched back. What was up with him? I tried reading his mind but it was so jumbled up. Like he couldn't think straight. All of a sudden he groaned but I wasn't sure why.

I looked over at the baby. I saw her legs and arms flailing around under the blanket trying to stretch her limbs around. Carlisle got up sighing and picked up the child. He unwrapped the thick blanket I had worked so hard to wrap around her and just used the blanket she had been accompanied with to keep her away from his frozen touch.

He rubbed her chubby cheek. I heard the baby's heart stutter. Her eyes started to close as if she were about to fall asleep when a sudden bang came from the door. I must have been to pre-occupy to notice Emmett's jeep pull in. The baby's eyes flew open and jumped from the sudden noise. Her arms flailed wildly and cries burst out of her mouth.

Emmett's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. It was as if a replica of his face was planted on to everybody else's as well. The first one to move was Esme, she ran to Carlisle's side looking at the baby from underneath the blanket.

Everybody's shock soon faded off into the distance…forgotten. I am not quite sure. "Where did you find it?" Esme asked curiously. Carlisle hesitated. I don't know why though I mean we did find it on the doorstep.

"The doorstep." I replied for Carlisle. Carlisle nodded agreeing with my truthful answer. "Who's is it?" Rosalie asked. Her voice was very hoarse, like she had just choked or something. Emmett gave her a funny look then.

Carlisle looked down, guilt riding his face. "Mine." He whispered.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Living The Life**

**Chapter Two**

Everyone in the room froze. Not even I was expecting that. Harsh man. Esme's sobs racked the room. She had sunk to the floor crumbled up into a ball. Carlisle was about to comfort her when she flinched away.

The baby stirred in his arms. What were we going to do with it? Carlisle kissed its forehead and put it in the farthest part of the couch so it wouldn't fall over. I knew it could properly semi walk but it was surrounded by a new environment, it might take a couple of days.

Carlisle grabbed the note and tore it open. He sighed. "I guess I am going to have to explain everything to you guys." Carlisle mumbled. "Please first let me talk to Esme alone. Go get the baby some things that she will need to live with us…take her along with you." Everyone nodded. They didn't understand the situation but they understood that Esme had the right to know first and they would properly need some privacy.

"Oh and you guys," Carlisle said putting the baby in her carrier, "The baby's name is Isabella." We nodded. Simple. Bella.

Rosalie and Emmett rode along in Rosalie's new red Ferrari f430 spider while the rest of us rode in Jasper's sleek black Ferrari enzo. It was such a hot car and his designs were awesome. The one's I like best are the midnight blue flames on the outer doors.

Alice was driving extremely slow with the baby in the car. We were all getting irritated even Bella sighed at times yawning. Finally an hour later we had reached our destination. The mall…was it me or did this mall get bigger. I noticed the sign 'Just Renovated'. That meant new stores Alice had to get to.

"Alice let's get the baby stuff first…let's get the stroller first, I don't want to carry this carrier everywhere." I mumbled the last part to myself. Alice agreed with me so we left the carrier in the car while I held Bella. The first stop was Babies R Us.

Emmett and Rosalie were behind us. Emmett was trying to comfort Rosalie. She was sulking cause she found it unfair that Carlisle had a baby and she didn't. When we entered the store Alice told everyone to grab a cart. We all headed for the first aisle. We all had to decide on baby gear.

We all decided that the stroller we would be getting was the Graco tour deluxe travel system-Townsend, which also came with a matching car seat **(Stroller on my profile).** Alice liked the Graco infant car seat- Broad Street so we got Bella that one to but Alice decided it wouldn't be right not to get the matching stroller so we got that too.

Now we have two sets of strollers and car seats but whatever it doesn't matter to me. I saw a perfect playpen for Bella and Alice saw it too. "Perfect!" She squealed running over to it and telling Emmett to get her a box.

We all wanted to get Bella the accessories for the playpen right away so when we got home and put everything together she wouldn't be bored. Alice said that Bella liked the color blue so we all went different ways looking for some fun and safe toys for her.

I was with Bella so I had the upper hand. The only problem was Bella was sleeping. I sighed in frustration looking down the aisles. I only had five minutes and I couldn't find anything. I looked at the ceiling and noticed the signs. I smiled. Perfect.

Following the sign I mad it to aisle 7. I grinned proud of myself. I saw a plush light blue blanket and stuffed it in the cart, which was then followed by a dark blue mattress. I only had 1 minute to get to aisle one. "Let's do this." I whispered to Bella.

Her eyes fluttered open and she squealed in delight as I jogged down the aisles. I had made it with 5 seconds to spare. Everyone else was there and they had way more stuff then me but I was a one-man guy and they were all paired up.

Rosalie and Emmett mostly had toys for the playpen while Alice and jasper mostly had blankets. No one had thought of a mattress but me. Alice decided that we should all separate. She each told us what we were to look for.

I was to look for a diaper bag, and the baby care essentials. Alice was in charge of clothes so she took Bella with her along with Jasper. And Rosalie and Emmett were in charge of getting toys and stuffed animals.

So I set off into my journey, first I had to get a diaper bag. I found a green and white Winnie The Pooh diaper bag that had lots of pockets in them. I thought Bella would like it so I threw it into the cart.

So far my cart held the diaper bag, wipes, Huggie diapers that had Finding Nemo designs on them, Johnson bathing set, Johnson Baby Relief Kit which held medicines etc, and a lot more stuff.

I was totally beat. How the hell does Alice shop all the time like this. Poor Jasper. I started walking to the cashier's. I wanted to go home and finish writing my piano piece. But I couldn't Carlisle and Esme needed time to themselves.

I was walking past the stuffed animal aisle when I saw Emmett well Emmett's face anyway. A pile of stuffed animals all ranging from different sizes covered him. A young girl came up and squished his nose. Emmett glared at her and the little girl ran away screaming. Emmett stood up, the animals all-toppling to the floor.

"Where's Rosalie?" I questioned. "Um…I think she left with Alice and jasper." I felt a vein pop in my head. They all left. "Where are they?" I questioned. "At some baby store." Ugh, why did I even ask? Of course that would be Emmett's answer.

I paid for the stuff I had bought and was cruising the mall looking at random shops when I saw a big blue Carebear. What was its name again? Oh yeah, Grumpy Bear. The bear was a giant and I knew Bella would love it and to top it off it was blue. I had bought the bear and noticed it was a bad idea to buy it at this moment since I couldn't carry Bella, the bags with my merchandises and the big Grumpy Bear so I asked the manager to deliver it to the house.

As I looked around the mall some more with more bags then I had planned to have I found everyone not in a baby store but s furniture store instead. I sighed. It seemed that Alice and Rosalie had bought everything in the freaking store but the manager seemed happy about that.

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. It rang twice before somebody picked up. "Hello." Carlisle was panting. Oh my god, they are not doing what I think they are doing but they were. "Um, Carlisle, um can we come home now or do you guys need a bit more time to yourselves." I heard the bed sheets shuffling around. I almost gagged.

"Uh no you guys can come home now if you want." Carlisle mumbled. I nodded and then hung up. "You guys we can go home now." I said. They nodded. Emmett and Jasper were happy to leave but Alice and Rosalie looked like they were about to cry. Bella on the other hand laughed and clapped her hands together. We all smiled and headed to the car.

TBC...

**Sorry guys for not updating. I have alot of homework and school is like taking over my lilfe...well not really i just can't stop hangin out with my friends and all of 'em so i have like no time to update but ill try harder to and thanks to everyone who reviewed i love reading those. Yes Bella is Carlisle's baby but you guys need to help me with something. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**You guys need to help me for the next chapter. It will be when Carlisle is talking with Esme about baby Bella. SO you guys tell me what you want to happen or give me some ideas cause I want this story to be for you guys liking. The more ideas I get that faster I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Living The Life**

**Chapter 3 Rewrite. **

**Thank you positachick for making me aware of this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**This is a rewrite for Chapter 3 I repeat this is a rewrite for Chapter 3. Read it. It is new and improved. You need**

**to read this chapter to get the rest okay....good. Xox love you guys**

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as the kids and Bella walked out the door. I waited until I heard the cars drive off in the distance. I turned to Esme. Slap! I looked at her in shock. "Esme…" but she didn't want to hear what I was saying I guess because she ran upstairs slamming our bathroom door.

I ran my hands through my hair. How was I going to explain this? I climbed up the stairs one at a time. As I reached the bathroom door I hesitated. Should I let her have some time to herself or go in. I decided to go in and tell her the truth.

I turned the doorknob and peeked in to see Esme in the corner of the bathroom hiding her face. She didn't look up when I came into the room. I kneeled down beside her. "Esme," my voice cracked, "Baby you have to listen to me! Let me explain."

Esme nodded and whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm listening." So I began to tell her what had really happened that night.

"As you know my father was a priest when I was human. Well he had fallen in love with a vampire but he didn't know that it was a vampire. He just thought of her as unnaturally beautiful. She had long blond hair and bog blue eyes. She was my mother." Esme gasped at the news at hand.

I went on, "Aro had found out that my father had impregnated the 'daughter' of his she was also known as the princess of the volturi. He was curious of how my father had impregnated a vampire when he was a human himself. So Aro decided to experiment since my genes only held a small amount of vampirism. Aro had seen my abilities with just that small amount and he craved for more hybrid children so thus he began to experiment on human men impregnating vampire women."

I paused looking at Esme. She had finally looked up interested at the story that I was telling her about. "But the half-breed children had gotten out of hand. They were mainly in one town and they had begun to feed off of all the humans. Aro worried too much about our secrecy of the vampire world so he began his hunt to kill all his experiments. Showing no mercy blazing them in fire."

I sucked in a breath. "The only child to live through what Aro had done was I and one other person. Aro believes he died in the fire but I could have sworn I saw his mother carry him in a basket running away from the town. The only reason I live today is because I was not fully possessed by my vampirism genes so I was able to keep the secrecy of vampires. Aro wanted my family to create children like this."

"My family could create hybrid children without them being so possessed that they could ruin vampire secrecy. Aro held 'auditions' if you can call them that to see who I would impregnate. It had to be a women of course. And one did make it. Her name was Tiffany. She looked just like Bella almost except not as divine." I finished my story looking at Esme with hope in my eyes. Hoping that she would forgive.

"Carlisle," I was ready for a big apology but instead felt another slap, "How could you not tell me about that. At least I would have understood better but instead you go running off to sleep with another women. Did you think that you could just be able to keep this from me Carlisle?" I looked at Esme in surprise.

I stepped forward and wrapped her in my arms. "Esme I am so sorry. I know I should have told you but I just didn't want you to leave me because of it." I mumbled into her neck. I started to kiss along her collarbone.

I heard Esme suck in a breath. She pulled my hair back. "I still haven't fully forgiven you Carlisle." She hissed through her teeth. "I know," I mumbled though the kisses, "It will take time but I'll wait baby." I started to pull her shirt off…

**An Hour Later…**

Woah! Esme was wild in bed when she wanted to be. Angry sex was…wild. I chuckled. Esme had left the room a while back still not forgiving me for sleeping with someone else. She said I had to wash myself with burning hot water before I could sleep with her again…so I did. And we did it again and again.

She now lay with me in bed. Her head cropped on my chest. She was playing with my belly button. I dare not say anything fearing she would be mad at me more than she already was.

I picked up my phone. It started buzzing in my hands. I sighed and flipped it open. "Hello." I mumbled. It was Edward. We talked for a few moments and then I hung up. "The kids will be here in a few." Esme nodded. I could see it in her eyes that she was still hurt.

I was about to touch her shoulder when she shied away from me.

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle said the kids would be home soon. I had to get ready and I needed to make myself look presentable so they don't worry about me. I have so many questions to ask Carlisle but I was afraid of the answers.

One of the main one's I wanted to know was why Bella was here now. I mean I have always wanted a child but Bella was made from Carlisle…cheating on me. If that is what you can call it. I don't know what I should do.

Should I leave him or should I stay. What am I thinking? Of course I will stay. I love Carlisle and my kids. Isabella won't be any different just the way she was made that's all. I wonder if Tiffany is really pretty. She must be if she looks like Bella.

I could feel the unshed tears well up in my eyes. Out of all the girls…I sighed trying to calm myself down. I took a deep breath in then blew out. I felt like I was in an emotional crisis. Oh, if only my dear sister was alive. She would know what to do at this moment in time. I went down the stairs looking through the cabinets in the kitchen.

I hope the kids brought some food for the baby. Carlisle's baby. I sighed. How come he didn't come to me and tell me what he had to do. Ugh! This is so nerve racking. I need to go for a walk. I exited the house and went to walk through my flower garden. Heaps of flowers of all different variety. I sat in the middle of the path.

If I waited long enough maybe I would find out that this was all in my head. Maybe. A baby was everything I have always wanted but I never wanted it this way. Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, I updated. I'm so happy. This is a pretty short chapter but I just wanted to get it out there. I sent it to my editor today but decided I wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP. Yes, it's been very long but high school is hard lol. That is my excuse. Okay, so I had a poll up for what you think the color of venom is and it was a tie between topaz and gray well I'm picking gray just because I can. Okay, so I won't leave you hanging any longer. Read and Review. **

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's POV**

We were driving home when I felt a blast of emotions hit me all at once. I groaned, my head starting pounding. Agony. Was one of the most powerful emotions that I felt when we were closer to the house I realized that it was coming from the backyard.

When the car stopped I ran to the back following the emotions. There Esme was sitting, sobbing unshed tears. I ran over to her and wrapped her into my arms. I felt something wet seeping through my shirt.

I realized that Esme had started crying. What the hell? Vampires don't cry but Esme was crying venom. The gray tears had fallen down her cheeks but the venom seemed to be harmless. I wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her up.

Everyone was at the entrance of the garden staring at me. I smiled at them and they understood that Esme was defiantly in an emotional crisis. I would be the only one who could fix her but she needed to rest and so did I before I could help her I needed to hunt.

I handed Esme over to Emmett I would have handed her over to Carlisle but when I was about to put her in his arms her emotions began to overload. I may not be a doctor but I knew that, that wasn't good at all.

Without even looking at Carlisle I knew that he felt guilty. Good. He should, cheating on Esme like that and to think he would have thought that she would never be able to find out about Bella.

I ran into the woods trying to relax my muscles that felt like they were locked in place. Woah, all that tension was coming from the house. I hunted for about an hour and felt quenched afterwards. I took in a deep breath and headed to the house.

This was going to be a long night. I didn't need Alice to tell me that. I came closer to the house and began to hear noises. It sounded like objects smashing. I quickened my pace and in less than a minute I was at the house.

I opened the door and saw glass shattered everywhere on the floor. Esme held a glass plate in her hand aiming it at Carlisle. "Where is Bella?" I asked cautiously my hands in the air in defense.

"Everyone's up here, Jasper." I heard my Alice say, her voice cracking. I nodded even thought she couldn't see me. I took cautious steps towards Esme. "Esme put the plate down." Esme shook her head sobbing.

I ran up to her using my vampire speed and grabbed her arm, taking the plate away from her. Esme fell to her knees holding the envelope that came with Bella. I took the envelope from her hand, taking out a letter.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I know you're wondering why Isabella is here. I need you to take care of her. I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble and don't know if I'll be able to get myself out. If you're wondering how I found you, I thank the Volturi. Please take care of her and let her know that I love her with all my heart. _

_Tiffany_

I opened the envelope to see if anything else was in it. There was a picture and a locket. I looked at the picture confused. Was this Tiffany?

"Is…is this Tiffany?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded.

"Her name isn't Tiffany, its Rebecca and she's my sister." Esme screamed. Esme curled herself into a ball, glass surrounding her. Carlisle stiffened. "Esme, that's impossible. For your sister to be alive and be that age she'd have to be a vampire."

Esme shook her head. "She's not a vampire. She's something else way more complicated than that." She mumbled under her breath. I picked her up and brought her to the kitchen opening a canteen of blood. I brought it towards esme's mouth and waited for her to drink some. Esme gagged.

"No, I don't want _that._" I took a step back shocked. The way she said it was so venomous. Esme went to the tap turning the cold water on, and gulping water down with her hand.

Carlisle stepped in the kitchen. "Esme, what's wrong? Why are you drinking water?" Esme turned to Carlisle and burst out crying. "I can't believe you slept with my sister!" I heard the steps creak. Everyone was coming down now. Carlisle would now have to explain everything to us. And Esme as well, what the hell did she mean her sister was something more complicated than a vampire. I need to know what I'm dealing with right now. My head started to pound into my skull. I took the blood from the canteen I was holding and gulped it down. The pressure in my head was now calmer. I could think.

Everyone gathered around in the living room. The glass had been cleaned up. Carlisle sat alone on the single chair, where Edward usually sat. Everyone looked at Carlisle…well everyone was more like glaring at him wanting him to explain himself. Esme had her head in between her knees. Carlisle looked at nobody else but her.

I was right. This would be a very long night.

**TBC...**

**Duh...duh....duh! How do you like it...tell me cause if you guys don't like it, I can always rewrite it. Love you all...I would love you more if you reviewed and if you review there may be another chapter by Christmas time. Happy Holidays to everyone. **

**xox**


End file.
